Assassination of Lila Stangard
}} The Assassination of Lila Stangard is a event that happened on How to Get Away with Murder. The murder occured on August 29/August 30, 2014. History 'Season 1' June 2014 Lila and Rebecca talk about her Lila's virginity and how she lost it to her friend. Rebecca asks if Griffin finally wanted to have sex with her, and she replies that he is not Griffin and that he met a new man: "Mr. Darcy." Rebecca asks her what his name is and Lila tells her that she promised not to tell anyone, but that he has a wife. Rebecca arrives on the roof on the Kappa Kappa Theta building, where she meets Lila to use drugs, and Lila tells her that she finally did it, had sex with Mr. Darcy, and tells her about her first time, but asks her not to tell anyone, Then Rebecca replies that she does not want anyone to know that they are friends. Lila receives a message, and when she checks it is a photo that Sam sent her, a photo of Sam, nude. Rebecca and Lila laugh and keep talking. August 2014 Almost two months later, Rebecca arrives on the roof with Lila again, who had apparently called her and seems to be very emotional, since she is crying. Rebecca asks what happened, and Lila tells her that Mr. Darcy wants to end their relationship. Lila feels very bad and then Rebecca tries to comfort her. Lila asks Rebecca if she wants to show his wife the pictures that Sam sent to her, and she says no. In addition, Lila says that bad things happen when they have sex (indicating that she is pregnant) and says that she is going to stay with Griffin, but Rebecca tries to convince her not to. Sometime later, Lila talks to Sam about her baby and tells him that she wants to keep it. Since Sam does not want to leave Annalise, he probably manages to convince Lila to go to a clinic to get an abortion. Lila talks to the only person she can trust, Rebecca, and asks about clinics to assist with Sam, but once there, Lila decides not to abort the baby. This bothers Sam the two later argue. } The Night of Murder On August 29, 2014, at 5:32 PM. Rebecca and Lila are in Rebecca's apartment and Lila is telling her that she can not keep seeing her and doing the drugs. Rebecca tells her that she's worried about her, and Lila tells her she'll go back to Griffin. Rebecca tells her that he is not good for her and Lila does not agree with her so they both get angry and Lila hurts Rebecca's feelings and she runs from her house; Lila leaves and Rebecca tells her not to call her again, but Lila tells her that she does not plan to do so, as we see Rudy watching them from the door of his apartment and Rebecca tells him to stop looking at them. At 6:57 PM, Sam is in New Haven, he gets out of his car in the hotel parking lot and gets a call. On the other side of the line is Lila, who tells him that she has tried to have sex with Griffin to make him believe the baby was his, but Griffin did not want to have sex. Sam tells her to calm down, but Lila tells she is going to tell Annalise everything and hangs up. At 8:47 PM, in her office, Annalise is with Bonnie when she receives a call from Sam, she asks Bonnie for privacy and Bonnie listens to Annalise through the door, but while she was listening there is a knock on the door. Lila, goes to the Keating House and tries to talk to Annalise but Bonnie asks if it's about Frank, or if she needs a lawyer, unaware of what her visit is about. Lila, however, tells her that she needs to talk about Sam with Annalise, and Bonnie, to protect him, tells her to go or she will call the police, Lila leaves, but warns her to tell Sam that she can not hide her anymore. At 11:58 PM, Griffin and Rebecca are in college and Rebecca gives Griffin drugs. Griffin tells Rebecca that he thinks Lila is a little weird, and Rebecca listens to him, but then Rebecca goes up to Griffin's room and sends a message to Lila to go. Griffin goes up to the room and Rebecca and there they start to kiss. At 12:28 AM, Griffin and Rebecca find themselves having sex while they hear someone opening the door. Griffin yells at her to leave, but then they realize it's Lila. Rebecca tells Lila that she did it to prove that Griffin does not deserve it, and Lila, very upset, leaps against both of them and scratches them. Griffin separates Lila from Rebecca, and Lila is furious as she tells them that she does not want to see either of them again. Griffin turns to see Rebecca and sees her smiling while discovering that everything was a trap that Rebecca handed him. Sam calls Lila at 12:53 AM. When she answers, Lila tells Sam that she found Griffin having sex with Rebecca. Lila, affected, tells her that maybe everything would be easier if she just ran away, and Sam tells her to hold on because he's coming. Lila hangs up when she starts to hear screams: It's Griffin, who is looking for explanations but Lila is hiding on the water tank. After Griffin leaves, Sam comes to the roof and talks to Lila. He asks if she went to her house and told everything to Annalise, but Lila tells him that she only said that to make him come, because she knows that all he cares about is Annalise. Sam tells her that it is not true, but Lila tells him that every time he told her that he loved her was a lie. Sam, not very convincingly, tells Lila that he loves her and that everything will be fine. At 1:14 AM, Sam tells Lila that he no longer loves Annalise and that he loves her, Sam says that things between him and Annalise were wrong since long before he met Lila, and that he has not felt the way he feels with Lila for a long time. Sam kisses Lila passionately and tells him that he has to go because he needs to tell Annalise that things were over right away and to call Lila when he has done it. However, we see Sam in a phone booth talking to someone, telling him that they owe him a favor. Then we return to the roof and Lila attacked and pushed to the ground where she is suffocated. While Lila is dying, the camera turns to the murderer, who turns out, to be Frank. Frank raises the body of Lila and deposits in the water tank. At 1:58 AM, On the night of Lila's murder, Rebecca arrives at the brotherhood as she marks Lila and tells him that they need to talk about what happened to Griffin and apologize to him while asking him to return the call. When she arrives at the brotherhood, she sees how some girls are going out, and takes advantage of that moment to enter. After not finding Lila on the roof, Rebecca decides to give up and leave, but Lila's phone starts ringing on the floor and she approaches to take it, sees an unknown call, and as her phone was on the floor supposes that Lila is in the tank. Rebecca climbs the stairs to meet Lila upstairs, but when she reaches the top she sees that the water tank is closed, and she also sees a strand of Lila's hair. When he opens the container, she sees Lila's corpse and became frightened as she tried to get her out of the water. That's when some girls arrive and Rebecca hides in the water tank, where she meets Lila's corpse. At 2:46 AM, Rebecca arrives at her apartment soaking wet as she hurries to open the door, Rudy peers out and asks if she is ok and where is Lila. Rebecca gets nervous and decides to invite him to his apartment to get high. Rudy takes the drug, which Rebecca in the present tells Wes that she had never taken before, but she knew what she was doing. A little later Rudy starts to havea nervous breakdown and Rebecca calls the police. Appearances es:Asesinato de Lila Stangard